Behind the Curtains: FNaF
by remix-the-eevee
Summary: Alone. That was the one word that Foxy thought about every day. He never got to put on a show since the year 87, but when a five year old girl sees him peeking out of his curtains. What goes on from there. ONESHOT Fnaf fanfic it's cute and fluffy. Please R&R


**Just a little short and sweet story about everyone's favorite FNaF character. Hope you enjoy this story, and no flames please. Like I always say don't like it don't comment.**

XOXO

It was just like any other day at Feddy's Fazbears. Kids were playing games, birthday parties were going on, and Freddy and the gang were singing there special birthday song for the little girl's birthday. Everyone was all happy. Well almost every one except for one fox. Foxy was looking though the curtains only to see the other animatronics singing on stage singing the birthday song.

Foxy began to grind his teeth. It wasn't fair! Freddy and the gang were able to sing there birthday song and he wasn't. Yes. Even Foxy had a birthday song for the little ones too, and it was quite a catchy little song that even the grown ups even enjoyed. He started to calm down. "Just remember why your in this mess." He said to himself. But he didn't want to remember.

OXOX

Back in 1987, there was a child's birthday was going on and every one was getting ready for the big show, but foxy was the most existed. It had been a while since they had a child's birthday there. He would of played his little toon for the child like there was no tomorrow. It wasn't long before cars pulled up for the party. Everything was going great, then it came the time for the birthday songs to start. Freddy and the gang went first, like always. Then it had been Foxy's turn. Everything was going smooth so far, but then it happened.

The little girl who they were celebrating for had gotten to close to Foxy, and by somehow, by some force Foxy was forced to bite part of the little girl's head off.

He didn't Know why or how that happened. All he was doing was singing a song for her. He never ment to hurt anyone.

OXOX

Foxy sat down on the hard wooden floor and tried to forget that day. But he couldn't. He couldn't let go of what he did to a poor little girl. He couldn't let go that the restaurant would of almost close down for good because of him. He couldn't let go why he would do such a thing. He wanted to say sorry to everyone, but he couldn't. What could he do anyway?

Foxy peeked out of the curtains only to see a little girl with black straight hair and eyes of emerald green looking no more than five looking right at him.

He quickly put his head back in there after seeing her. He didn't want anyone to see him. He didn't want to hurt anyone else. After settling down a bit, he started to her a soft voice.

"Mr. Fox?" The soft voice said questionly

Foxy thought it was the girl he saw out there. Most people don't really pay attention when he sticks his head to see the show. They're usually having to much fun. How did this girl notice him? _Was she not having fun?_ He wondered.

"Mr. Fox are you ok?" The little girl asked. There was no response

Out of curiosity the little girl went inside the cove when no one was looking to see what was in there.

Felling shocked that the girl was coming inside, Foxy quickly got up and backed up a little to make some room. The girl looked at him curiously, she wondered why he was in this small room, she wondered if he was supposed to be on stage with the others, she wondered why his jaw looked broken.

Foxy on the other hand didn't know what to do with himself. A child hasn't been this close to him since 87. He needed answers, he needed to know how and why this girl was with him, so the only thing to do was ask her.

"Yar, were be yer parents little lassie?" He tried asking as quite as he could.

The child laughed a bit "Heh heh. You talk funny. I like you"

_Like you? Did she just say that she likes me. _Foxy thought. He shooked his head, he still needed to know were this girl's parents were.

"Now I may talk funny, but I still need to know were ye parents are, lassie." Foxy said

The little girl looked down to her feet "I don't have any parents. I'm an orphan. Every one at the party lives at the orphanage. We're celebrating my friend's, Sue birthday today."

Foxy's ears fell down. He felt sorry for all of the children here. He didn't know that they were all orphans. He wished he could do something for them all, but what could he do.

"My name is Lilly. What's your's Mr. Fox?" She asked

" My name is Foxy the pirate captain."

Lilly smiled "I like pirates."

"Ye do?" He asked almost happy to hear her say that.

"Yeah! I love pirates. I like that they look for treasurer."

Foxy gave a chuckle. "That we do, lassie. That we do."

"Hey. Shouldn't you be on stage with your friends?" Lilly asked

Foxy felt a little discomfort with her saying that, but she probably didn't know why he didn't do his show. "I haven't done a show in years, lassie."

"Why not?" She asked

Foxy didn't know what to tell her. He couldn't tell her why he was out of order because he bit some of a girl's head. She would be scared of him and run off. He had to think of something quick. Then it hit him. "I just need special tools to fix me up that are very pricey."

"Oh." Feeling bad that Foxy hasn't done a show in years because he needed special tools to fix him, she was going to ask something that would cheer him up for years to come. "Foxy, can you put on a show for me?"

Foxy could barely even belive what he was hearing. He actually had someone to perform to. It had been years since his last show, so how could he say no to her.

" All right. All put on my show for you" Foxy said

" Yay! Thank you, Foxy."

He started to tell her stories about battling ghost pirates for the battle of who could keep the gold that they fond. He then started to sing some pirates songs and dance to the toon. Lilly began to dance with him which made him laugh a bit. They played many pirate games. Years, it's been years since he's seen a child play with him. This would have to be the most greatest day of his life.

Hours past before it was time for Lilly to go back to the orphanage. But she didn't want to go. She wanted to stay with Foxy and play more pirate games with him, but she knew that her birthday party would be in a few weeks, so she could see Foxy again.

She said goodbye to him and gave him a hug. Foxy never had gotten a hug before, it felt nice to get a hug. She told him that she would ask Ms. Carmichael if they could come back for her birthday. Then he smiled. He wished that she didn't have to go.

Then she was gone, but she would return one day for her birthday. Foxy wished that when she returned, that he would be fixed. Just maybe they could give him another chance to let him do a show again.

The End

OXOX

**So I hope you enjoyed this story about Foxy (He's so awesome) and about one of my many fan characters, and if you liked then please leave a great comic, fav, and something else (idk) . No flames.**


End file.
